Ever Together?
by codswallop
Summary: Summary: James is in love with Lily and desperately hopes to have her one day but Lily is adamant against everything James has ever said will they ever be together(AN) Please review- this is my first fanfiction.


**Lily and James: Ever Together?**

'Argh!' cried Lily from the girl's dormitories loudly enough for her voice to penetrate through the entire castle and spread a smile on James's face who was lying in the Gryffindor Common Room on his favourite armchair by the fire. The smile was soon wiped off however when a furious Lily Evans came storming down the stairs wearing her pink pyjamas and a glare that could have melted the Antarctic.

'God she's gorgeous' thought James as he simply stared at her with his hand automatically going up to his hair and ruffling it unaware of how this bugged Lily to her core.

'What do you call this!' she demanded waving a cheaply made valentines card in front of his face, instantly snapping him back to reality and out of his deep reverie.

'Erm' said James obviously confused.

'Erm, Erm! Is that all you've got to say? When will you get into that thick head of yours that I will never _ever_ go out with you?'

'Never' said James simply 'Come on lillykins even if I was the last man on Earth and there was no one else to fulfil those sexual fantasies I know you have' he continued winking at her suggestively.

By this time people had crowded around the two of them, who were well known for their public disputes and all laughed at James's last comment.

James bowed to his audience and went to join Remus, Peter and Sirius, his fellow marauders and best friends while Lily went red with embarrassment.

However Lily was just one of those people and she would never let someone have the last word in an argument, especially when it came to Potter.

She crossed the common room swiftly where James was now laughing with the marauders. 'Probably talking about pranking some Slytherins' she thought angrily.

'Potter' she screamed when she was just a foot a way from him causing him to jump up and ruffle his hair again while Sirius laughed.

'She wants you, Prongs mate' Sirius said grinning.

'That' said James in return to his best friend's comment 'appears obvious', ' Now lillykins' he spoke again in such a patronizing air that it was all Lily could do not to strangle him then and there. 'Now I know you love me, are infatuated with me even but please I have pranks to plan, but next Hogsmeade weekend you can meet me in the Great hall at about 9?' James winked and turned back to Remus, Peter and Sirius. That was all Lily could handle her face now redder than her hair was boiling.

'I WOULD RATHER CROSS BREED WITH THE GIANT SQUID, THE HUNGARIAN HORNTAIL, EVEN A BLAST ENDED SKREWT THAN EVER, _EVER _GO OUT WITH YOU' she screamed right into his ear causing him to jump out of his chair again.

The marauders all seemed a bit taken aback by Lily's evident anger, however James couldn't help it, to him she was even more beautiful in a temper.

'You know that can be arranged' said Sirius thoughtfully after a minute of quiet thought, giving Lily a chance to calm down a bit.

'What?' said Lily her voice rising again.

'If you want I can set you up with the giant squid. A Hungarian Horntail might me a bit tricky though and as for a Blast Ended Skrewt are you sure?' said Sirius questionably.

'Just forget this!' cried Lily. 'Just stick your stupid card and get lost!' she said storming up the girl's staircase after thrusting the card at a baffled James.

She was halfway up when she heard a voice. His voice the voice she had grown to hate with every fibre of her being over the past 6 years.

'Er Evans' he said almost nervously'

'What?' she said trying to stay calm although she still had her back to him?

'Well I erm, I didn't send you this' he said gesturing towards the card now in his hand.

She wheeled around and walked slowly towards him. 'W-w-what' she stammered obviously flustered.

'Erm, this card. It's not from me. Sorry.'

'Oh' she said going red again but this time from embarrassment.

'Yeah' said Sirius from his chair where a pretty 5th year had found her way to his lap.

'You're always going on about our Prongsie being big headed and you get a valentines card and just _assume_ it's from him. And he's the arrogant one?' continued Sirius with his head now on the girl's lap who was obviously thrilled.

'I, I' Lily was now stammering and she knew it.

'Damn Black' she thought but instead answered with a quiet 'Sorry' it was barely audible and was heard only by James who simply smiled.

Lily pulled out her wand and James backed away. Lily laughed, 'You actually think I'm going to hex you?' she said smiling. James liked it when he made Lily smile but it was a rarity.

'Yeah don't worry Prongs Evans is all talk. When has she ever actually hexed anyone? She wouldn't want to risk losing her precious prefect badge' laughed Sirius.

With three swift wand movements alongside a few well chosen words of 'Silencio, Furnuculus and Petrificus Totalus' and Sirius's mouth stopped producing sound, and his arms and legs went stiff and rigid as he fell back taking the 5th year with him as spots covered his face.

'Recucto' she said this time pointing her wand at the card and it quickly became a pile of ashes.

James who was laughing so hard he was rolling on the floor looked up when he saw Lily get up to leave again.

'Night Evans' he called back to her retreating figure'

' Goodnight James' she said a small smile now playing on her lips as she walked back up the girls' dormitories leaving a very confused James behind.

**(A/N):I hope you like this please review. I don't mind criticism. My next chapter will be longer I promise!**


End file.
